


Pos-it

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [6]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: Balthazar & Castiel Friendship, Big Brother Gabriel, Domestic Fluff, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey thanks</p></blockquote>





	Pos-it

Is Monday night and he is barely making out of the garage when he finds the first no stuck to the kitchen door. “There is warm pizza on the oven, eat hurry up and come to bed, xoxoxo.” He is almost tempted to skip dinner and rush upstairs, but for experience he knows it will only get him a reprimand and most probably a smack from Castiel. He sits on the table, eats his pizza while checking the bills. Is almost ten when he makes it it upstairs, Castiel is sitting on their bed writing on his laptop, he looks up with a smile that makes his day melt away.

On Tuesday he finds a note right on the middle of his business proposal, needles to say that he is on the middle of say meeting proposal when it happens, he doesn’t get to read it until later on. “How do you feel about frozen lasagna tonight? I promise to make it out to you, xoxoxo.” He knows how Cas gets when he is writing, nothing is more important than not letting the ideas flow away. When he comes home Cas is waiting for him, with obviously frozen lasagna and salad for dinner, how can he get mad when Cas is grinning at him as if he had just invented the wheel. He gets dragged to bed.

Wednesday comes and as almost every other is slow and plain he comes home, and finds a note on the refrigerator, “Don't drink the milk is bad, xoxoxo.” He decides to inspect say milk only to find out that yes it has already expired but it hasn't gone bad, he drains on the sink he knows better than to argue with Castiel specially about expiration dates. He finds Castiel sleeping, the TV still on, turns it off, after a few minutes on bed soft arms come around him turning him in to a small spoon. 

Thursday is hot and everyone seems to be in a bad mood, everyone complains about how hot I t is and not even summer. The drive home is long and full of traffic, apparently drivers pick ho day to get in to accidents, if he were to work for an insurance company he would deny policy to all those who get on accidents on hot days. He wants to be home, and wash away his hot day. He comes to a quiet house not even the dog comes to greet him. He goes directly in to kitchen to find a not on the fridge, “I bought Popsicle's, get yourself one, and come outside, am on the backyard. I will probably want one too, xoxoxo.” He goes outside to find his love with his feet on a small plastic pool their dog inside of it, gives a spoiled look. Taking a seat with his feet on the water too, he lays his head on Castiel shoulder while he learns the name of the stars.

Friday morning everything is rushed, he barely remembers giving Castiel a kiss in between sips of his coffee, traffic is the worst on Fridays so he always leaves early. He comes home and no one is there, finds a note by the phone, “Sorry love I have been kidnapped. Come rescue me at the Roadhouse, xoxoxo.” By the time he makes it to the bar he finds a pretty much buzzed Castiel that keeps calling him "My Westley", as a Princess Bride reference, a much drunk Gabriel that insist that he is not going out with Sam Winchester just because of his beautiful hair, and Balthazar who is not even drunk but keeps hitting on every stranger on the bar. After dropping Gabe off at Sam's, Balthazar became MIA almost right after he showed up, they head home. Castiel keeps on insisting that they should buy a horse, a white one, so they can ride together on to their happy ever after. Pointless to add that Castiel does not know how to ride a horse.

Saturday is slow, he makes coffee before leaving and leaves two aspirins and a bottle of Canada dry on their bedside table for Castiel, his love still sleeps when he leaves. Is not like he was expecting him to be up, he could blame it on being hang over, that's one reason. The other one is, well sex with drunk Castiel is interesting to say the less. He comes back home and the dog greets him. There is note by the stairs. “Come crawl under the blanket with me and watch movies, xoxoxo.” He finds a smiling Castiel in the middle of the bed, with a bowl of popcorn. There is a two litter Canada dry almost gone by the bedside. He decides this is it he can die happy now, or even better live forever with this little Angel by his side.

Sunday morning finds him sleeping, their dog licks his face and wakes him up. There is note by his alarm clock. “I love you too.” He goes down stairs, Castiel is cooking which reminds him to pay the insurance of the house, not that something will happen.  
“Something I missed.”- He holds the note between two fingers, while Castiel gives him a quick kiss on the lips.  
“You told me you love me last night, when I replied all I got was a snore, so I wanted to make sure you knew.”- He doesn't know whether to laugh or ravish Castiel over the kitchen table, Castiel shove a cup of coffee on to his hands and the ravishing would have to wait.  
“Castiel.”- He hears a soft hum acknowledging his presence. “The post- it's”  
“What about them?”-Castiel looks over from the fridge while looking for butter.- “I used them for writing and they were on sale.”  
“I love them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks


End file.
